Wizards of Thunder
by Nimbus-The-Mew
Summary: Based on Wizards of Mickey. Thunder, along with his friends, Daffy and Duddly, must travel from village to village trying to get the crystal from Thunder's hometown back from Wildfire, and save his Master, Yen Sid, from whatever evil has him. I haven't read the comics so please bear with me. R&R! NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello.. This is my first Cartoon Crossover story. I've seen a lot of people do some stories and I wanted to try some too. This one is gonna be a fanmake of Wizards of Mickey. However, I'll be making them up pretty much myself, as I can't read them. Yet, this story does have OCs, but also real characters too. So, I hope you guys enjoy. Here's the cast I came up with so far:**

**Cast:**

Mickey-Thunder The Pikachu (Pokemon OC)

Oswald (Who I ADDED IN)- Sparky (Who is a Raichu and Thunder's Older Brother, but he's nice! XD.) (Pokemon OC)

Nereus- Yen Sid (Disney)

Pete- Wildfire The Charmander (Pokemon OC)

Donald- Daffy Duck (Loney Toons)

Goofy- Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy)

Gus- himself (Diseny)

Maleficent- Herself (Disney)

Morty- Himself (Disney)

Princess Minnie- Willow The Snivy (Pokemon OC)

Pluto- T-Pup (Sonic the Comics)

**If you guys have anything that should be added like a character or something, let me know. The more help, the better. Thanks a lot. The first Chapter will be up shortly. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, as you all know.. The comics this story is based on, ****_Wizards of Mickey_****, is in Itaitn. And, I can't read that at all.. XD.**

**So, I'm going to be making this up.. Mostly from the top of my head. XD.**

**So, bear with me, alright?**

**Right, with that said, lets begin.**

**Prologue**

A dark, evil, figure watched from her crystal ball. She was watching a small little village called Miceland. She tapped her finger nails on the ball.

"Pathetic little creatures they are," she said.

"So, when do you want me to go and get that crystal thing of theirs?" another figure asked the first.

"Now," the first one hissed.

The second figure nodded and spun around, ready to head for Miceland, but he stopped and turned around as he heard the one looking into the crystal ball, call him back.

"What?"

"Make sure that the one called Yen Sid is dealt with before you take the crystal from the village."

"Yen Sid?" Shock appeared on the other's face. "The great and powerful Yen Sid?"

"Yes.." The first figure turned around to face the other, her eyes glowing in the darkness of the castle they were in. "That's not going to be a problem for you, is it?"

"N-no. It's just that, well, he'll KILL me if he sees me taking the crystal from the village!"

"That is why you're going to trap him in here." The first figure threw the other a small box of some sort. "Not even powerful wizards like Yen Sid, himself, can escape from this. Now, GO!"

Nodding, the other figure ran off, while the first one laughed a dark evil laugh that rang out across the land.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed and liked this story so far. It really means a lot to me. Thank you all very much. Now, let us start the next chapter.**

**XX**

**Chapter 1**

**Thunder's POV**

n the small village of Miceland, I was working on some magic. My older brother, Sparky the Raichu, was leaning against a tree, watching. He wasn't into the whole magic thing has I was. He'd rather use his normal moves like; Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Volt Tackle, Hyper Beam, than use magic to defeat someone.

"Yen Sid is gonna kill you if he finds you using magic without him knowing," he called.

"He'll never know," I called back.

"He always seems to know."

I shrugged, praying him no mind. I was too busy to anyway. I was working on a spell to help Miss Flower the Snivy, with her planets. It hadn't rained in a few days, and everyone's planets were dying from the heat. Master Yend Sid refused to bring rain to the village, saying that when the time was right, he'd do it.

Why wait till everyone had died from no food? I was gonna act now, while everyone was still alive. I waved my apprentice level staff in the air, hoping to bring rain to this little village. However, something went wrong..

The planets began to raise up from the ground, having hands and feet, and even mouths! Their glowing red eyes locked onto Miss Flower and I. The Snivy bolted inside of her hut, slamming the door closed.

With her gone, they turned their sights on me.

I stumbled back, fear taking over. I turned tail and ran. Sparky looked up seeing what was going on. He saw the evil planets chasing after me and went to help. He attacked with a powerful Thunderbolt attack.

"Ya know Thunder," he said, looking back at me, "for once, I'd like to go a day WITHOUT saving you from something!"

"Hey!" I protected. "I didn't do this kind of thing last night!"

"Oh yeah, that's right." He dodged a swing from a planet. "Last night it was killer PIES, not PLANETS."

One of the planets wrapped its vines around me, lifting me up off the ground with a yelp. Sparky glanced up, seeing me struggling in the planet's hold.

"Let me go you dumb old planet!"

While he was looking away, one of the planets hit him, knocking him backwards.

"Sparky!"

The Raichu stood back up, shaking his head as if to clear it. The planet that was holding onto me smirked, and pulled me closer to its mouth, like it wanted to eat me.

And it did.

I screamed and closed my eyes, ready to be eaten by the evil food. But, suddenly, it stopped. I was released and fell onto the ground with a thud. I shook my head and looked up to see who had saved me.

I saw a very unhappy wizard standing there..


End file.
